


(I Don't Think) We're Meant To Be

by formyeononly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyeononly/pseuds/formyeononly
Summary: He hears the door opens and expects a stranger, he sees his former lover instead.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	(I Don't Think) We're Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> To the mods, thank you for moderating this fest and giving me this wonderful opportunity, I hope the best days for you both.  
> To the prompter, thank you for the idea, I hope I do justice to the prompt and I hope you enjoy my work.  
> To my beta, thank you so much for your support and the suggestions you give during the writing process.  
> To the readers, I hope you enjoy reading this!

The elevator stopped at the 4th floor and the door slid open. Junmyeon grabbed his bags and walked towards the 6th door on the right. After knocking on the door and trying to open it, he figured the door was locked which means his roommate wasn’t in there yet. He reached for the keys given to him in the lobby and opened the lock.

The new academic year is starting and his campus has this weird rule where students can’t stay in the same dorm room for more than one year. It’s his fourth year on the campus already and he just hopes he got a decent roommate who wouldn’t bother him while he works on his thesis. Like he usually does every year, he chose the right bed then opened his bags and put his belongings in the drawer provided at his side. After he felt that everything was neat enough, he changed into more comfortable clothes and decided to take a nap.

He woke up when he heard the door opens and sat up to see his roommate. When the person saw Junmyeon, he froze and said, “Uh, hello, Myeon.” Confused by the nickname, Junmyeon then searched for his glasses and put them on. When he finally saw who his roommate was, his brain decided to shut itself down so he just greeted back and went back to sleep.

\---

“Myeon, wait for me,” Yifan said, gasping for air.

Junmyeon stopped and turn around, “Aww, you need to shape up, Yifan.” He giggled cutely at his best friend who was trying to catch him.

It’s the last day of the final exam and Yifan asked Junmyeon to hang out with him. Junmyeon then suggested going to the lake in the middle of the forest behind their school and he started running so they can go home before it got too dark.

When they reached the lake, they sat down under a big tree near them. Junmyeon then put his backpack on his lap and opened it. “Do you bring something?” Yifan asked. Junmyeon nodded as he took two sandwiches out of his backpack and gave one of the sandwiches to Yifan.

“Wow, did you make these?” Yifan said excitedly after opening the plastic wrap. “Yeah, I hope it’s decent,” Junmyeon said while chewing his sandwich, “and its egg and ham, you like it, right?” Yifan got shy after he found out that Junmyeon remembers that fact, “Yeah, it’s my favorite.”

“Where do you want to go after high school?” Junmyeon said suddenly, glancing at his friend. Yifan furrowed his brows, thinking, “I haven’t really thought much about it, maybe engineering. How about you?” He glanced back at Junmyeon.

“I think chemistry will be nice, I enjoyed the lab project we had this semester,” Junmyeon said, looking back at the lake. “It would be even nicer if we go to the same college,” he added, smiling a little. Yifan just nodded shyly in agreement, while eating the sandwich.

They spent their time eating, talking, and throwing some rocks to the lake, then they decided to go home after seeing the sun was setting down. They got up to clean the trash and just as Junmyeon was walking away, Yifan grabbed his arm and stammered, “Uh, I also have something I brought for you.”

Junmyeon faced Yifan and nodded, waiting for him to show whatever he had brought. Yifan scrambled to open his backpack and took a deep breath. He then took out a small box and gave it to Junmyeon, “You can open it now.”

Junmyeon then opened the box carefully and saw a bracelet with a bead written with the letter J surrounded by heart-shaped beads. He felt heat on his cheek and butterfly in his stomach, but he didn’t want to assume wrong so he asked, “What does this mean?”

Yifan got flustered and fiddled with the straps of his backpack while he tried to answer, “Uh, it’s just a small gift, for being my friend and supporting me, I guess. I made it myself! A-and for the letter, it’s J for your name, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon smiled a little looking at his friend, then asked again, “And the hearts?”

Yifan actually prepared a speech for him to confess to Junmyeon and practiced it yesterday, but with all the nerves getting into him the words he prepared were just escaping out of his brain. While looking everywhere except at Junmyeon’s face, he stammered, “Uhh, about that, uhm, h-how should I explain it to you. It’s just, uhm, I f-find you very beautiful a-and, I ju–“

He stopped when he felt warm lips kissing his cheek. He then looked down to Junmyeon smiling shyly, “I understand Yifan, you aren’t that subtle with your feelings, you know. But can I still hear it directly from you?”

He nodded, closed his eyes, and took another deep breath, trying to control himself. Finding that Yifan is shaking, Junmyeon chuckled and held one of his hands to give emotional support. After a minute of calming himself, Yifan opened his eyes and looked straight into Junmyeon’s eyes, and said, “I like you, Junmyeon.”

\---

It’s been a week they room together and as busy last year students they still managed to avoid each other. Then the weekend came and it turned out that they both didn’t have any activities during the day. Yifan sat on his bed scrolling through his phone and Junmyeon laid down reading some comic book.

Yifan couldn’t stand anymore the tension and awkwardness between them. He wanted some closure so he broke the silence, “Can we talk, Junmyeon?”

Still laid down and with eyes on his book, Junmyeon answered, “Talk about what?” He bit his lip when he heard himself accidentally snapped at Yifan.

Yifan tensed hearing the bite in Junmyeon’s voice and decided to switch to a lighter topic, “What are you majoring in?”

“Chemistry.”

“Ah, I wondered why we never met each other in these three years despite going to the same campus,” he said while scratching his nape, “it must be because we were busy on our respective labs.” Yifan chuckled a little, trying to lighten things up. “I study electrical engineering,” he said, then he added under his breath, “as we talked about before.”

Junmyeon sighed hearing that and decided to confront Yifan. He closed his comic book harshly and sat on the bed facing Yifan, then said, “You know, I’m in my last year and I’m just hoping for a peaceful year where I can get out of this campus with good grades and continue my life. I’m aware that we had a past where things got messy but I don’t know whether I want to go back and clean those up or just let them be. So can we just, not talk about that?”

Junmyeon felt a little guilty immediately after his rant, seeing Yifan looking at him like a kicked puppy. Yifan was taken aback, shocked by how Junmyeon instantly dismissed his effort to fix whatever friendship they have left. He felt tears trickled behind his eyes and he turned his face away so the other won’t notice, then said in a small voice, “Sure, whatever you want.”

Later that night, Junmyeon shed some quiet tears, while hearing muffled sniffles behind him.

\---

Junmyeon was in front of Yifan’s house, waiting for someone to open the door. The door opened revealing Yifan with a surprise on his face, “Oh, hi, Myeon.”

“Happy birthday, Fan,” Junmyeon said while hugging Yifan’s torso. He felt Yifan hugging him back hesitantly and muttering soft gratitude to his ears. He then invited Junmyeon in.

When he walked into the house, he saw a middle-aged man he didn’t recognize, with a face similar to his boyfriend. “Who is this, Yifan?” the man said.

“Dad, this is Junmyeon. Myeon, this is my dad.” Yifan’s father is a sailor who comes home every several months, so this is the first time Junmyeon met him. Junmyeon walked to the sofa where Yifan’s father was sitting on and bowed a little, then offered his hand, “Hello Mr. Wu, nice to meet you.”

Yifan’s father stood up and shook Junmyeon’s hand with a smile on his face, “Are you a friend of Yifan?”

Junmyeon smiled back but before he had the chance to answer, Yifan cut in, saying, “Yes, he’s a friend.” Yifan then offered a small smile to Junmyeon and he managed to give a smile back. Junmyeon never knew being called a friend in front of his boyfriend’s parents would hurt this much.

\---

It was almost midnight and Yifan wasn’t back in the room yet. Junmyeon tried not to care as much but he couldn’t help keeping himself awake, waiting for Yifan. He was playing with his phone when he heard the door opened and said, “You’re back.”

Yifan saw Junmyeon yawning and wondered whether the other was waiting for him, but he refrained himself from asking, “Yeah, sorry I came too late.”

Junmyeon turned off his phone and prepared himself to sleep. Yifan noticed this and said, “I’ll just shower real quick and shut off the lamps after. You can just sleep.”

Junmyeon just grunted in response and tried to close his eyes. He was sleepy before but now he couldn’t stop thinking about how handsome Yifan looked even when he’s tired and messy. He looked more like a man now compared to all those years ago. Junmyeon felt warm inside as he noticed that Yifan’s still as caring as before, making sure Junmyeon was comfortable as he can be.

The bathroom door opened and Yifan immediately turned off the lamps, “Sorry for disturbing your rest.”

Feeling a bit of courage, Junmyeon answered, “I’m sorry too.”

Confused, Yifan just asked, “What are you sorry for?” He thought Junmyeon wasn’t going to answer so he just lied down and closed his eyes to sleep, but after a while, he heard Junmyeon talked, softly, “For lashing out that day. You didn’t deserve that, I’m sorry.”

Yifan glanced to his side, seeing Junmyeon lying down on his side with his back facing him. He smiled a little and closed his eyes again, muttering, “Apology accepted.”

That night they slept more peacefully than any other night since they room together.

\---

Junmyeon walked through the school halls, going to the back gate of the school where they promised to meet. That day was their first anniversary, they planned on a date to celebrate. On the way, he saw Yifan in the lab room. He wondered what Yifan was doing so he halted his steps decided to peek in.

He saw Yifan sitting down on one of the tables and another guy sitting next to him with his arm over the other guy. That moment, he just saw red and felt tears prickling behind his eyes. He walked quickly to the back gate and then into the forest, then ran all the way to the lake where they first confessed to each other one year ago.

When he arrived, he sat under the tree and shed a few tears of frustration. He felt his phone vibrated and saw Yifan’s name as the caller. Instead of answering, he shut it off and threw it inside his bag.

Not long after, he heard hurried footsteps from behind the tree. “Where have you been? Why didn’t you answer my call? I thought you were– Did you cry?! What happened?”

Hearing the concern in Yifan’s voice, Junmyeon just cried some more. He thought for a second if he should pretend that he didn’t saw Yifan and avoid the conflict bound to happen but he realized he didn’t want to, so he stood up and confronted Yifan, “You don’t love me anymore.”

Taken aback, Yifan furrowed his brows and said, “What are you saying?”

“I saw you with someone else earlier.” He sniffled.

“Why don’t you just ask me about that? It’s my cousin earlier, he’s going to enroll here next year so he came and I talked with him for a while. Please don’t be like this.” He tried to hug Junmyeon but Junmyeon stepped back.

“Why didn’t you tell me beforehand? I thought we talk about everything?”

“I forgot to tell you. I’m sorry, okay? Why are we fighting about this, it’s just one slip Junmyeon.”

“It’s not just this one. I feel you care less and less about me. Why haven’t you introduced me to your parents? We’ve been dating for one year, for goodness’ sake. Are you ashamed of having me as your boyfriend?”

“No, it’s not like that. We’re still young, we’re not _that_ serious yet with this relationship, right? We’re not ready for that. Besides, why are you just asking about that now? I thought you’re okay with it.”

Junmyeon looked at Yifan’s eyes, appalled, then said in a small voice, “Did you not take me seriously all this time?”

Yifan sighed while shaking his head, then tried to reach Junmyeon again. But Junmyeon raised his hand, stopping Yifan, “W-we need a break. Let me go home.”

Junmyeon ran to his home while Yifan stood there just looking at him, wondering if he just lost his soulmate.

When he reached home, Junmyeon tried to wipe any sign of crying off his face, but when his mother saw him, she immediately knew and asked, “Honey, what’s wrong? I thought you have a date today.”

Junmyeon couldn’t stop his tears and ranted everything to his mother. They were in the sofa and his mother was cuddling him when she told him that they were thinking of moving out. Apparently, his grandmother’s health was deteriorating and his parents thought it would be better if they move to her house and take care of her. His mother said he has about two weeks before they move out and suggested for him to meet Yifan and fix everything. But Junmyeon was young, naïve, and heartbroken, so he decided not to meet Yifan and just left a message, then blocked his number.

_My family is moving out. I don’t think we’re meant to be. I’m sorry, and thank you._

\---

It’s Sunday night and both of them planned to stay in their room to just study. Yifan got up from his bed and asked Junmyeon, “I’m going to the convenience store, do you want anything?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Alright,” Yifan answered, then he tried to open the door but he couldn’t open it. He tried to lock and unlock it, while repeatedly pushing the door handle down.

Junmyeon heard Yifan’s struggles and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Yifan huffed and turned to look at him, “The lock is busted.”

“Well, we should just call the building manager.”

Yifan nodded and called the building manager to give a complaint. One minute after he ended his call, they heard thunder rumbling outside then saw a flash of lightning, which immediately followed by pitch dark in their room.

“Oh, come on,” Yifan complained.

After some time sitting in silence, Yifan received a message from the manager stating that they will take care of the blackout first.

“So, we are locked, with no electricity, during a thunderstorm, until who knows when?” Junmyeon asked.

Yifan sat down back on his bed and said, “It seems to be the case.”

They decided to not use their phone in case of emergency later so it’s pitch dark and the thunderstorm outside kept getting bigger. They were quiet for some more time when Junmyeon said, softly, “Yifan, uh, can you hold my hand?”

Yifan who was also thinking about asking the same thing agreed immediately and went to sit on Junmyeon’s side, holding his hand. Not long after, he felt the weight of Junmyeon’s head on his shoulder, then he asked, “Do you need a hug?”

After a murmur of _yes please_ , Yifan put his arms around Junmyeon's shoulder while Junmyeon rests his head on the other’s chest and hugged his torso.

After a while of comfortable silence, Junmyeon asked, “Back then, did you really not take us seriously?”

“No, it was never like that. I guess I was scared. Back then I somehow thought far, and if I were to introduce you to my parents then it means I’m really committed to you for as long as I can be. I didn’t want to restrain you and I wasn’t sure whether me or you were ready for such responsibility. I don’t know, I think I was just stupid. By the way, I eventually told my mom about you that day and she scolded me for thinking like that. I was planning to make up with you but then you send that text and blocked me.”

“Sorry,” Junmyeon said, remorsefully. Yifan then put his cheek on Junmyeon’s head, “It’s okay, it’s my fault too.”

“Thinking back, I also felt like I didn’t really have an issue with you not telling me that time. It’s more like a grudge from when that time I met your father. I was hurt back then but I didn’t want to confront you because I was afraid you won’t like me anymore. I thought blocking you will protect my heart from the inevitable break-up. It was stupid when I think about it right now.”

Yifan sighed and said, “We were young and stupid.” Junmyeon just scoffed and lean deeper into Yifan’s chest.

Breaking the silence, Yifan asked, “Do you still keep the bracelet?” Junmyeon smiled a little and nodded slowly. “But I never wear it since that day.”

Yifan cleared his throat then whispered, “D-do you want to wear it again?”

It was quiet for some time and Yifan could feel his heartbeat rocketing. He was thinking of taking it back when he felt another slow nod on his chest, and hear a low whisper of _I do_ , then he smiled in relief.

“I’ll kiss you when the lights are on,” Yifan said jokingly. Junmyeon giggled at that and Yifan just felt overjoyed to hear that lovely sound again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
